


Awakening

by princessanime150



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessanime150/pseuds/princessanime150
Summary: A criminal and a teacher shared many things, in spite of their statuses. Jack was a young man who felt a strange attraction to Lucy. They yearn nothing more than to distance themselves from everyone. To be alone and play games, without the Mayor having to interfere. Who were they before the curse? And what did the Evil Queen take away? Cursed Storybrooke AU. One-shot.





	Awakening

Lucy walked out of the school building, locking the doors for the night. The moon high in the sky.

It all seemed strange- things felt elevated.

She had been working later hours than an ordinary school teacher-from planning lessons to organizing the class and school library. This all changed recently; it wasn't done out of her free will. There were orders uttered from Mayor Regina Mills. As much as it pained Lucy to do so, she'd thought it would be for the best. Not only for her, but for one person in particular.

Jack Moore.

The boy was something the teacher couldn't get out of her head, no matter the effort. Every inch of him crept into her whole conscious, especially while attempting to keep herself occupied. However, she knew the very reason to distance herself from him and not to form a relationship- let alone a friendship.

Jack's life was a wreck; he spent most of his time at the auto repair shop fixing cars with other boys at his assistance. It was the only job Storybrooke could offer him, much to his disappointment. The boy, aside from his job, was a delinquent who faced multiple charges in the past. The town's wreckage was mostly blamed on him. Lucy found it biased, she believed the young man deserved a chance.

It sounded absurd, but she couldn't help it.

Everyone in town reckoned the boy to be dangerous, but Lucy's mind was able to surpass it.

Jack enjoyed playing games- risky ones nowhere bound to be child's play. He would growl, release violent outbursts and harm those who got in his way. But he wouldn't dare hurt the teacher, Lucy and him saw it. She recalled the mayor's words the day Jack was convicted of arson and damaging property.

_"Don't let your little schoolgirl crush cloud your judgment, Miss Fleming. You and I know you're smarter than this."_

_"Please, Madame Mayor, we've seen what you do to our people, and how you put yourself first." Regina's eyes widened in surprise._

_"So how is your judgment any different? May I suggest you leave some of us alone or someone we least expect will be behind those bars one day," she said firmly and walked away from the building and into the forest._

Jack blew out a puff of smoke and smirked, watching the teacher stroll away from hiding behind a tree. Her posture arched, neck long and hair flowing. What he saw was a strong woman, with a fiery spirit. Which was more than just a sweet personality and books.

Like David and Mary Margaret, Lucy and Jack knew they were forbidden to see each other, but would not allow authority to interfere. Jack hated it. Anything involving rules, laws or authority of the sort bothered him. He was a free, restless soul. So was Lucy. He knew it. They sought and yearned for any kind of adventure.

The pair would sneak and have little meeting- or dates. Jack would stop by Lucy's place when she was watering her garden. They would sit for hours, chatting and laughing. Jack once surprised her by pulling out a bottle of wine after a long day of work. Lucy, being the proper, well-mannered woman, was delighted nonetheless. Besides his boys at the auto shop, he enjoyed Lucy's company second. Sometimes they would go in the forest to spend their time, distancing themselves from Storybrooke and reality. Like they belonged in a whole different world. Together. What was mutual about them was that they lived alone without a family (presumably dead).

Strange things have been going on in Storybrooke as well. Henry Mills- who was apparently the son of the mysterious woman Emma-tried convincing Lucy about something from his peculiar story book.

That she was Wendy Darling and Jack was Peter Pan. A caged prisoner who fell in love with the King of Neverland. The mere sound of it was ridiculous, Lucy knew better than to let those stories get to her. She was a woman, no longer a girl with a head full of fantasies. Jack thought the same as well; brushing off the idea with a scoff as if it were a delusion.

Lucy made her way to the sheriff's station. The cricket's chirping was the only sound uplifting the night. When she arrived, the lights were on, much to her surprise. Ensuring no one was inside, Lucy peered through the windows. She heaved a big sigh of relief, it was safe to see Jack at a time like this. Hoping not to wake anything in turn she slowly opened the door. Down the hall, Lucy silently walked to the office, the click of her heels echoed off the walls. It was eerily quiet to make her skin crawl. She knew she was not supposed to be here. To be alone with this violent, ill tempered young man. Oh, she was fully aware of the consequences. But she couldn't care less. Lucy put her heart first. It was selfish, yes but not when it came to him.

Her eyes caught a glimpse of Jack slouched on the bed in his cell. Without thinking further, Lucy bolted into the room and gripped onto the bars of his cell.

"Jack..." her voice filled with yearning and desperation.

He raised his head and stood up, walking toward her with a cautious glance.

"Lucy, what are you doing here? It's late," his mouth sharpened into a grimace.

"I don't care," she shook her head frantically. "I... I wanted to see you. I know those things that have been going on are not your fault," she laced her long slender fingers into his rough, calloused hands.

Jack's smirk, which she adored so much, upturned his lips. "You're a silly girl, you know. Look around you, love. Do you not see what the town thinks of me? And what I've done?" he asked in such a way as if convincing a child, releasing his grip.

Lucy reached out to touch his face, her green eyes wide with wonder. "I know, Jack. But I have seen what Storybrooke hasn't. You've harmed others directly." Jack narrowed his eyes.

"But you'd never harm anyone. Not like this..." she murmured, shaking her head. Eyes glassy with grief, she immediately withdrew her hand and lowered her head, mortified by her feelings.

The boy pressed his forehead against the bars and stared at her. At first, she resembled a little doll, with brown curls and wide wondrous eyes, which reminded him so much of the forest. The sight of her would set him ablaze, after witnessing the fire that sparked in her. Fire that burned anyone who got in her way. That's the kind of power she had- power over him.

His fingers reached out and touched her chin; a feathery feel. He raised her head, a bittersweet smile on her face. Jacks' hand trailed up to her jawline, then to her lips. Plump and scarlet. He brought his other hand to cup her face and brushed Lucy's ruddy cheek with his thumb. He drew himself closer and leaned in for a kiss.

Kisses they sneaked were usually quick, soft pecks. Ones that didn't allow them to melt and get lost into each other. This kiss had been out of hunger and Jack pressed his lips harder into Lucy's. Fingers tangled in her curls as her hands found the back of his neck.

That was when images came swirling in their minds: a girl with feathery hair in a torn nightgown, a boy in green, a tree house, a cage, cruel smiles, swords, cheering boys, an Evil Queen-

They pulled back, each of them lost in the glimpses that just played before their eyes. The pair stared at one another in bewilderment until one finally found their voice.

"Peter..." the girl's lips parted and eyes widened in awe.

"Wendy-bird," the pet name on his tongue made her heart flutter. She couldn't resist the urge to laugh and she gazed at him for a long moment. Taking in his appearance from head to toe, as if he had changed.

"Its really you. All these years..." she breathed.

The boy smiled. "I know. Henry was right, she did this," he mumbled. The way they stared at each other held nothing more than yearning. How bad they wanted to touch each other, become lost in an embrace, but they knew it was impossible, with the Evil Queen in reign.

"Where do we go from here?" Wendy asked aloud, mostly to herself. The boy gazed at her, his eyes full of want.

"Tell me, bird. Do you love me?" This got her full attention, she bit her lip.

"To tell you the truth, I do now. I was young and scared at first. All those years in Neverland I didn't know what it was that I felt. It was all new and frightening. But now I have no reason to be," she said with a smile.

The boy's face lightened. "Lets go, Wendy. Somewhere far, where we can be free and live how we want," he whispered with a naughty grin.

Wendy, as thrilled as she was with the thought, shook her head in dismay. It could never happen. Being happy with the boy she loved by leaving Storybrooke was not possible. Peter's (or Jack's) second trial was in a few days, to prove the town his innocence. That he was no criminal.

"Peter we can't. Not now. What do we do?" she asked, her face in panic. The boy contemplated, his handsome face hardening in anger and menace.

"I'll make her pay. For what she did to me. To us. She took our kingdom away. Now it's time we'll take hers," he growled. Wendy couldn't help but agree with his words. Mayor Regina Mills had done terrible things to the people of her town. A spark ignited in her head; they both knew who was truly at fault.

"But how will everyone find out? Should we..."

Peter gripped her arm, she slightly jumped. A glint cast in his eye. Something that showed what he was worthy of. Trust.

"No. They will know in due time. For now, this will be our secret. I promise you we will get back what was ours," he said.

Wendy nodded. She had learned about Peter- Jack over the years and became used to his ways. For now, they had to play the Jack Moore and Lucy Fleming game with the whole town. Storybrooke's residents and their Queen will soon learn one important thing.

That Peter Pan always wins.


End file.
